


Take A Seat and Enjoy the Ride

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Kink Week 2020 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Peep Show - Freeform, Queen Kink Week 2020, Stockings, bottom!brian, dildo, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Brian has recently discovered he likes to be watched and today he has finally been brave enough to do something about, now his lovers get the reap the rewards of his shy yet daring plan.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Kink Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Kink Week prompts: exhibitionism/voyeurism and lingerie i guess

Brian isn't quite sure how it's all come to this. One day he is a mere physics student posting an advert to form a band and now he is telling the very same man that answered their position posting that he has strong reason to believe he enjoys being watched, sexually. It's taken him an embarrassingly long time to noticed that he liked this, let along confess to his boyfriends. 

Part of the reason it had gone undiscovered for so long was that he had no voyeuristic interest, as in he didn't particularly want to watch others, strictly an exhibitionist. Weren't they all a little bit though in this band? Brian had actually come to realization when Freddie had dressed up in a little tiny dress with a feather boa and given them an elaborate show and dance, in which he sung and teased as much as on stage only now they directly got a part of him as he preformed.

And that had made Brian reflect on how he felt on stage with all those eyes on him, he had no interest in strangers, or the faceless masses, but the idea of it being his boys watching him? Well, it most certainly got to him. 

"You know what you should do," Roger said as he pressed Brian up hard against a wall, grinding himself suggestively against the taller man. Roger pinned Brian's hair out of his way, nibbling at the expose earlobe before whispering in his lowly, deep rasp, "You should wear that new little number Freddie bought you." Brian couldn't help but audibly gasp. "Once the sun starts to set, we'll be waiting for you here."

"Here- here?" Brian says darting his eyes around Duckingham's communal room, it's very large as it is really a dining room, TV room and lounge combined, just one giant open floor space filled with countless duck statues. 

Roger nods and sends Brian off on his way. And so Brian does as he has been told. He returns to his room and begins to prepare himself, he maybe has an hour until dusk and while he doesn't think he'll take all of that time, the anxiety won't let him do anything else. So he showers, cleaning every part of himself intensively, he also shaves himself completely bare; armpits, legs, chest, and of course groin. Once that's done, he moisturizes with one of Freddie's scented lotion, no detail is too small. And then- Well then all that is missing is what he will be wearing, to go there, and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word 'daily*' is now-dated british slang for maid, popular in the mid 20th century when people still had them but they no longer lived there and instead came to work on the daily

Freddie isn't sure exactly what Roger told Phoebe on the phone, all he knows is that he must return to their Montreux villa. Upon arriving there, he's treated to the sight of Roger stress knitting just inside their stoop. Freddie removes his shoes and coat pondering what he sees. 

Brian is always on Roger's case about finding something else to do then smoking when stressed. So Roger knits and paces, and in fact does them both at the same time, the ball of yarn worn in a bum pack to follow his clipped walking back and forth. There are two reasons Roger stress knits, either a) it's bad news or b) it's intense sex. 

Freddie is praying for the latter, obviously, but Roger is cryptic until Phoebe steps foot into their villa. "No, no, we'll need the villa, all night, sorry Phebs." Phoebe understands immediately and wants nothing to do with it, very aware of why exactly he isn't rooming with them. He drops off the days shopping before bolting, being ever so good as to lock the door behind him. 

Roger jams his knitting away and tosses the whole bum bag off, Freddie coils around him, sliding a hand under his cool leather jacket to caress the hot skin underneath, "Big plans?"

He clings just as intently to Freddie, as though tempted to kiss him, but knowing that will interfere with his particular plans. "Our big plans should be waiting for us in the main room," Roger tells him as though that is an answer. Freddie doesn't mind following along because Roger's plans tend to always end up with him sated and satisfied. 

They approach the main room, because the room faces east, this late in the day even though the sun has not yet set, it's already dim and casting long shadows but not quite the pitch dark it will be in one more hour. "And what will it be?" Freddie asks teasingly, knowing he won't get an answer.

Roger quirks a brow before speaking in his best posh American accent, "Just like pornography my dear, you'll know it when you see it."

And indeed Freddie does know what his surprise is, it's all but wrapped in a bow. There, in the middle of the room, in an area evidently cleared for him pressed against the dining room table, is Brian sitting awkwardly, nervously, on a chair. He is fidgeting; when he sees them, a terrible blush overcomes his cheeks but he doesn't look away, staring them down intently. 

Brian is draped in shadows but the dim lighting is enough to see that, he is wearing silky garters that make his delicious legs look even longer, a tiny French maid outfit that Freddie had recently purchased which even included a ruffled headpiece that was carefully pinned to unruly curls, and absolutely nothing else. Brian's erection is tenting the fabric and forced to sit down like that left it evident that there is nothing but the garter belt being worn underneath.

Freddie licks his lips, stepping forward only to be stopped by Roger's arm around his chest, moving him to the lounge chairs, the whole time Freddie doesn't take his eyes off of Brian, well aware of how the guitarist feels about being watched, about the weight of his lovers' gaze. "We're just here to watch today, like we aren't really here, just watching on our newest security system." 

They sit squished together on the loveseat, thoughtfully covered in both towels and a blanket, thigh-to-thigh and Freddie is willing to play along, flicking his eyes to the devilish Roger and the awkwardly holding himself Brian, "Oh is there going to be a show?" He knew Brian liked to be watched but he hadn't quiet imagined to this extent. "Is our pretty maid going to put on a show for us?"

"She's our newest employee, want to make sure, she's working hard, not slacking off during her duties."

"Naughty Miss May?" He shakes his head, clicking his tongue. "Why I do hope that she is very attentive and 'dutiful'."

They squirming aware of what is about to happened but they sit there quietly as though spectators to a movie waiting for the curtain to rise. Brian waits a beat, to see if her newest employers have anything else to say before wriggling more meaningfully in the chair. He sits even further back so that they might see more of his pale, creamy skin, in the ruffling of his skirt, it falls back to gravity and his half-hard cock is finally visible. It's not hard enough to have pulled back his foreskin and leans a little to the left over his plump ball sack. It's clear he's just shaved himself. But Brian doesn't stop there, he spreads his stocking legs, placing his feet on the coffee table, bending his knees and exposing his small puckered hole. 

He isn't pre-prepared and Freddie does suspect what he's about to watch next. And indeed, Brian, cheeks still red and only daring to flick shy looks to their faces before looking away, reaches behind himself to pick up lube from the kitchen table. "Oh hey, now love. Just going to jump write into it like that? Is that how we've been treating you? Not even bothering to warm you up?"

Roger speaking seems to spook him, startling him into almost losing the lube to the ruffles of his skirt before wedging it under a thigh for warm keeping. Ah, Freddie thinks he's really going to enjoy this. He's, of course, noticed how much dirty talk gets to Brian. Despite how much Brian loves sex, he's kind of a prune, unwilling or unable to talk intently about sexual matters. Hell, even when they are doing the deed, often Brian would rather close his eyes, or lie there and take it, rather than initiate. Which of course is why Roger and Freddie love him in a less passive role, often having him ride them with those long legs of his. 

Brian is unmoving for a few moments, trying to collect himself before he slowly raises a hand to start touching himself. At first it's gently groping over his clothed chest but soon he crinkles the white apron to the center of his chest before pushing the black fabric of the dress down, just enough to be where a bra's underwire would be, framing his shaved flat chest as though he had tits. 

He grabs at them clumsily, scrunching up his eyes and turning his face away. Freddie flicks his eyes to look at Roger, who is lounging back with his feet up, relaxed. At Freddie's concern, he wraps an arm around their singer's torso and brings him pressed up against him before 'whispering' in a volume that Brian can hear from across the room, "Little Miss Maggie May wanted someone to watch her work, she might be a little shy, it is her first time after all, but she did ask for this. But there's nothing to worry about the ducks watching her are all nice, they won't bite, I promise."

The levity is much appreciated as their eyes dart to some of the duck figurines that litter the room. On the coffee tables, lining the windows on the radiators, on the fireplace mantle, behind them on the dining room cabinet. The figurines themselves aren't silly but the sheer number of them, everywhere, has always been a source of great amusement for the boys. 

With that moment of humor, Brian is able to continue even with the looking 'ducks'. He licks his fingers, not in a debauched sultry way that the other two might have as to suggest oral, but rather in a prim, posh manner as though about to flick through a dusty encyclopedia. Freddie and Roger clutch at each other at this Brian-ism. They wouldn't love him any other way.

He rolls his nipples between his saliva-wet fingers, they're already hard and judging by the expression on his face it feels good. His nipples aren't as sensitive as Freddie's and he's not as vocal as Roger (no one is- thank God) but he still pants as his stocking feet curl. He begins to tug more aggressively as one hand begins to slide down, the skirt is hugely voluminous and can not just lie flat or be pushed aside. From that angle, there's no way for Brian to wrap a hand around himself without pressing the puffy tulle petticoat against his shaft. The texture must feel so interesting, hopefully Freddie will be able to feel it soon, preferably when bending the daily* over that big dining room table. 

Within only a few strokes Brian becomes fully hard, peeking shy glances at them. Roger's layback, eye's half-hooded confidence seems to be too much for him right now but Freddie's eager, as though about to pounce, body language somehow seems more acceptable. Brian repeatedly flicks his eyes to Freddie, as though to check he is still watching, before looking down and possibly becoming overwhelmed by the sight of himself in that dress with those stockings, and darting to look out the window, where the setting sun is casting longer and darker shadows.

The hand remaining on his nipples goes down to massage his sack, causing him to tilt his head back and let out a long and deep sigh. "What a pretty girlie our Maggie May is, seeing this much of her-" Roger is licking his chops like a lion about to tear something apart. 

Freddie is concerned this might frighten Brian, who is being so brave to share this newest aspect of his sexuality. Freddie might not love watching as much as his beloved Sharon does but he does understand why others might like it and he is content enough to be able to put his hands on Roger. "I'm sure she's only warming up," he tries to add in a more helpful manner as he rubs his palm hard over Roger's clothed cock, causing their drummer to moan loudly. 

Seeing Roger seemingly busy by the teasing hand job Freddie is giving, Brian lowers a hand to tease around his taint, pulling the skin around it and barely just pushing half of his nail in. He now flicks another meaningful glance between Roger and the lube, "Think she's gonna get her pussy nice and wet for us?" 

Brian blushes terribly, stiffening as he hitches up his shoulders like a turtle desperate to hide away and yet as much as he seems all of a sudden unable to look at them, his hand doesn't stop moving over his cock in slow tight pulls as precome beads at the tip. Brian uses the lube liberally once on his hand to stroke his nipples still framed by the partly lowered dress before easing the slide of his hand and then of course, for his hole. 

One finger is old hat for him at this point and it doesn't take long for him to be stretched enough for two, deep and scissoring wide, then three and four. However this time something is different because this time they can see and most importantly, they can hear. Freddie's never really focused that much on the rest when a beautiful, responsive Brian is under his ministrations, not to mention his own pleasure to focus on. 

Freddie can do nothing but to drink the scene in, as he helps out Roger with his growing problem, worming his hand into their drummer's trouser and directly onto his cock. His own stiffy continues to grow unaided by anything but his two reacting partners. There isn't just the sight, but also the overwhelming sound. Roger's biting back moans continually as he squirms next to where Freddie is tightly pressed up besides him. 

Brian's got his head tilted back, curls thrown about, as breathless pants are being choked out. Aside from him gagging for it, his hole is making an obscene noise as his fingers slide in and out. The wet squelching sound most definitely brings to mind fucking rather than stretching and Freddie wishes it was his hand or better yet his cock, making those noises.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Roger asks in his sinfully deep voice that sounds clearly turned on. 

Brian's eyes skate to Roger for a hot second before skidding away, unable to bear looking at his watchers, yet he does as he is told, slowly removing his hand although helpless to stop from keening at the loss. He makes quite the sight like that, flushed all over and clearly aroused. His exposed nipples peeking over the uniform covered in drying, shiny, lube, his uniforming is becoming crumbled and messed up as he twists and squirms, his skirt is held back by his now fully erect dick as it drips precome and smears lube unto the fabric, as his stocking legs tremble to hold that exposing position. 

He reaches behind himself to bring out the most delightful of glass dildos. Freddie practically squeals in excitement as he hurries to whip off his trousers and pants in one single slide before settling back down next to Roger who does the same. Now exposed and free, Freddie can finally wrap his hand around Roger that seems too distracted by the sight to reciprocate. He clears his throat pointedly which manages to get him with the program, shoving a hand eagerly between Freddie's legs, but it also draws Brian's attention.

Brian sits there, wet hole completely exposed, and lubed up dildo in hand, looking at him with those doe like hazel eyes, framed with the curls and the now tilting hat. He looks almost frightened, as he tries his best to make eye contact with Freddie. His expression is desperate, practically begging not to be denied his pleasure. Freddie just winks, throwing out a saucy, "Have fun dear."

Brian looks down and clearly unbridled pleasure takes over him as his toes curl, shivering seemingly all over. Roger and Freddie both watch with wrapped attention as Brian gently presses the dildo to his rim. He doesn't push in straight away, instead teasing around and barely putting enough pressure, just enough for his whole to widen but not enough for it to go in. Brian has a love-hate relationship with being teased but he knows that his boys tend to insist on it. 

"What a good girlie our Maggie May is being," Freddie adds darkly and he waits, timing it just right so that when Brian shoots a glance up its to see Freddie tugging at Roger's earlobe with his teeth as they leisurely stroke each other off. The room has grown dark but Roger with his fair coloring is still visible as Brian is and with his rucked up shirt, almost more exposed. 

Brian makes a sound dangerously approaching a squeak at the sight. He looks down and concerns himself with his own distraction. He starts to push it in, and then keeps going. His stocking feet scramble against the edge of the coffee table and his breathy gasps become incoherent moans but he doesn't stop. In a single, unrelenting push, he slides the whole thing in. He cries out, throwing back his head and tossing his curls about.

The sight is so hot that Freddie has to stop his stroking to squeeze about Roger's base, he sits there unmoving, drinking in the sight as Roger does the same. Fuck. How hot will it look when they get to watch Brian come? Better than any video or photography of pornography, it's like their own personal peep show, only they know that when it's over they get to touch and do it again, however many times they like.

Roger nipping at his skin breaks him out of it and Freddie speaks in a rasping voice, "Well, now. Just going to leave the work half done?" He asks in his best reprimanding voice as he raises a brow. 

Brian squirms about, "Is that what we pay her for, shoddy work?" Roger asks in his best teasing, prim RP accent. 

Their guitarist looks up, almost definitely at Roger before grasping the dildo's handle. He does his best to keep up the eye contact as he starts thrusting, creating again that delicious sound but soon, he nails his prostate, causing his eyes to roll back in his head as he slumps backwards, quaking. "Do keep going, we're so enjoying the show," Freddie continued as he begins to tug at Roger's hair. 

Brian, still faintly trembling, did his best to comply, but the more he thrust, the closer he grew to his own release, the weaker and less able he was to keep going. "I love watching you fuck yourself. Is it because we're not enough for you babe? How could two ever be enough for you? Is this how you treat yourself when our cocks aren't there to fill your needy hole?" Brian keens at Roger's rasping words. But fuck are they getting close. Roger is practically half in Freddie's lap, dry humping him for more sensation, they are committed to watching Brian and so don't turn to one another. 

Mewling at this point, Brian slides forwards into the chair as to be able to stand up with the dildo handle still hanging out. He braces himself, locking his stocking knees and resting his torso over the back of the chair, his ass pointed to them. He rucks up the ruffled skirt exposing his pale cheeks bisected by the garter's straps and the handle sticking out between. His cock is clearly hard and heavy between his legs. With one hand he pulls his cheek to the side and with the other he grabs the handle, fucking himself hard and relentlessly. 

The sight- Freddie has never thought to watch like this, normally pressed up directly against him or getting pleasure in some other direct manner when Roger was fucking Brian. But now- Now he can see it all with nothing to focus on but the exquisite scene. There's nothing to see but Brian's hole being lewdly pulled and stretch before being stuffed full. Nothing to hear but the harsh, wet pants being fucked out of him and the wet squelching of his hole except for Roger's breathy mewling tickling his ears.

It doesn't take long for Brian to come, treating himself like that. With a loud shout he makes a mess all over the skirt as his ass muscles clearly tense and clenche. "Oh, ah, fuck," Freddie can't help as he presses himself desperately to Roger, wrapping both their cocks in his hand and coming in a few short thrusts after. 

"Ah- Ah fuck, Christ," Roger concurres as Freddie collapses back onto the towel covered couch. Roger however is already getting up, although he is clearly still only just barely coming down from the high of his orgasm. He goes to their lovely guitarist and scoops him up from where he is half collapsed on the chair. "Hush, hush, babe you did so well, you were so good for us." He presses him against his chest and slowly eases the dildo out, Brian groans, clinging onto him desperately but that this point it's only from relief. 

"I- I tried, I kept imagining how you'd treat me, how you'd touch me- I was thinking about you both the whole time."

Roger gently cups Brian's face and Freddie doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful as the bare light of dusk cast them in shadows, "There was never any doubt of your dedication, Bri." He then half-carries him back to the couch where he lays him between Freddie's splayed legs. The uniform feels exactly as amazing pressed against Freddie's body as he had thought it would. He pets a hand over Brian's head cooing at him sweet nothings as he slowly starts to come down.

"Thank you," Brian finally says shyly. 

While a 'for what' is about to casually yet well-meaningly come out of Roger's terrible mouth, Freddie first says a, "And thank you for the show, I'm happy you felt comfortable sharing that aspect of yourself."

Brian agrees nuzzling as though to burrow himself further into Freddie's warm, hairy chest, "You're so good to me. 'Can always be trying out new things, 'was shy, but still good, very good."

"Then we look forward to doing that again," Freddie says delicately pinning out the maid outfit's headpiece.

"And again," Roger quips with a saucy shrug.


End file.
